La Leyenda de Korra - Amor de Avatar
by magdieljmarquez
Summary: Tras derrotar a Kuvira y liberar al Reino Tierra de su régimen dictatorial Korra y Asami han estrechado sus lazos de amistad. Tras regresar de sus pequeñas vacaciones en el Mundo Espiritual, su relación se fortalece aún más y toma un nuevo rumbo. Header original: Ekelrick @Deviantart. DISCLAIMER: No existen escenas explícitas. Romance LGBT.


_La siguiente historia no es, como han de imaginarse, canon. Sin embargo, escuché que por ahí los productores del show habían comentado que las suposiciones eran ciertas, así que nació ésta pequeña historia de amor bizarro en tiempos de aceptación e igualdad. Espero les guste y de antemano me disculpo si los personajes son un tanto fuera de su comportamiento original. Recuerden que ésto es un fanfiction._

 **La Leyenda de Korra - Amor de Avatar**

Las revelaciones llegan a mi como una ventisca de aire helado del polo sur en una noche de invierno. Son repentinas, inesperadas, frías y un tanto desagradables. Naga se encuentra durmiendo junto a mi cama, y a mi lado está ella. Se siente raro decirlo. "Ella". Después de Mako nunca pensé que conocería de nuevo lo que es el amor, mucho menos pensé conocerlo de la mano de aquella chica con la que habíamos contado por tanto tiempo. Supongo que fue el verla primero como mi enemiga, después como mi amiga, y luego como mi hermana lo que me hizo entender lo cercanas que nos habíamos vuelto.

No fue sino hasta aquellas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual que iniciamos en el portal que se abrió en el centro de Ciudad República que comprendí que lo que sentía por ella no era cariño, afecto, amistad, confianza. Era eso y un poco más. Era amor. Pero no el amor al que estamos acostumbrados. Me gusta creer que es amor de Avatar, algo que trasciende más allá del tiempo, del género, de las costumbres y las opiniones.

Sin embargo, lo nuestro, a los ojos de la gente, no es más que una bonita amistad entre dos chicas que son muy cercanas. Parte de mi recuperación se la debo a ella. Sus cartas fueron las únicas que me sentí con valor suficiente para responder. Fueron sus dulces palabras y su incansable paciencia las que me llevaron a esperar con ansias cada carta suya, me hicieron desear no quedarme sin palabras para poder escribirle un poco más. Aún cuando no sabía lo que sentía en aquel momento, sabía que aquella conexión era distinta. Así como la mía con Raava, la mía con ella no tenía comparación con cualquier otra que hubiese tenido jamás.

.

Mis pensamientos vuelan lejos cada vez que la pienso. Recuerdo cuando se marchó de Ciudad República en aquella silla de ruedas, tan triste e indefensa, sentí que mi corazón se hacía pedazos porque, sin saberlo, su dolor me hacía daño a mi también. Aunque fuimos enemigas por el amor y la atención de un chico, hoy en día superamos aquella dificultad. Nos volvimos más cercanas de lo que nunca había sido yo con nadie. Ni siquiera Mako pudo hacerme sentir tan cálida como lo hace el Avatar. Y aunque suene y se sienta un tanto extraño es la pura verdad. Anhelo llegar cada noche y ver su cara, recibir una de sus sonrisas cómplices de algo tan excitante y secreto como lo nuestro. Adoro romper las reglas y estándares estando a su lado. Me hace sentir fuerte, valiente, y más segura de mi misma como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Si lo nuestro no es especial entonces, ¿qué podría serlo?

.

Hoy asistimos a la boda de Bolin y Opal. Asami y yo fuimos las damas de honor mientras Mako, Wei, Wing y Huan, los hermanos de Opal, fueron los padrinos. Nunca había visto a Bolin llorar tanto de emoción. Es tan tierno ver a alguien tan fuerte como él ser tan sensible a la vez. Ojalá y Mako pudiera ser un poco más como su hermano, de esa forma no se encontraría solo en ésta celebración tan especial. Pero, a pesar de eso, no se siente triste. Al menos no por lo que muestra. Sus ojos están brillosos con unas lágrimas apenas contenidas. Su hermano pequeño está casándose con la mujer que ama. Incluso yo estoy hecho un asco. El maquillaje que Asami me hizo se corre con las lágrimas de emoción que trato infructíferamente de contener y ella me ofrece un pañuelo ya manchado por su propio maquillaje. No puedo evitar sonreirle tontamente. Mako nos observa mientras Asami y yo intercambiamos nuestra risa íntima, los maestros metal van creando formas distintas en el cielo sobre nosotros a medida que el padre de Opal recita las palabras del matrimonio.

¿Llegará algún día eso para nosotras?

.

Mako nos enfrenta a Korra y a mi luego de la ceremonia. Estoy tan asustada que siento mi cuerpo temblar de nervios y anticipación. Él nos mira con algo similar al desprecio mientras Korra sujeta mi mano firmemente, segura de sí misma, y me protege de lo que sea que pueda decir él.

\- ¿Cómo han podido cometer semejante locura? - Nos grita, además de decirnos que - está mal. – Pero, ¿en verdad lo está? Miro a Korra y veo la determinación en su rostro, una que me hace sentir vergüenza de mi misma ante las dudas que ha sembrado Mako en mi mente. Para mi no está mal, y para ella tampoco lo está. Ha pasado un año desde que Kuvira fue derrocada por Korra.

\- No pienso permitir que me digas qué debo hacer o no con mi vida, Mako – fue lo que valientemente le dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta y jalarme por la mano para marcharnos de aquel lugar. Escucho a Mako gruñir de furia y veo el resplandor de su fuego control estirar nuestras sombras muy por delante de nosotras. ¿En verdad está mal lo que estamos haciendo?

.

Asami comenzó a tener dudas. Aunque logra disimularlo muy bien sus ojos verdes no logran ocultar las verdades de mi. Mako se ha metido en su cabeza, ¿cómo pudo permitir que eso sucediera? No lo entiendo, ¿es que acaso no siente lo mismo que yo?

Dos días después de nuestra confrontación con Mako finalmente decidimos hablarlo. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo. Amón, Unalaq y Vatu e incluso Zaheer son fantasmas sin poder comparados con lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Ella me asegura que está bien, y que estamos bien pero que se siente preocupada. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma. Mako la tomó con la guardia baja y la hizo dudar. ¿Pero cómo es posible?

Le digo que lo que nos une es más fuerte que lo que puedan decir los demás, que lo que puedan creer. Juzgarnos no me hará sentir con menos intensidad lo que siento por ella, y una mano en su mejilla le hace suspirar. Coloca la suya sobre la mía y cierra los ojos. Su expresión es triste, me rompe el corazón. Siento mucho miedo, ¿estará a punto de pasar lo que creo que está por pasar?

Abro mi boca para decir algo más cuando de pronto suena el teléfono. Ambas saltamos del susto y nos separamos un poco, como si alguien pudiese vernos dentro de la pequeña habitación que se ha convertido en nuestro hogar. Intento ignorar el incesante sonido del teléfono hasta que Asami no resiste más y lo toma. Su perfil es iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtra por la pequeña ventana entreabierta que tiene vista a la isla memorial del Avatar Aang, y la brisa que se cuela a través de ella hace que su abundante cabello negro ondee suavemente, trayendo su aroma a flores hasta mi. Como he logrado anhelar tanto ese olor en los días en los que nos encontramos lejos la una de la otra.

\- Era Mako, - me dice una vez que cuelga la llamada. – Dice que quiere vernos.

Al principio me rehúso, después de aquella escena que nos hizo en la boda de Bolin lo menos que quiero es ver su cara de tonto. Pero Asami me hace entrar en razón. Me abraza y planta un beso en mi mejilla para después hundir su rostro en mi cuello. No puedo, después de eso, decirlo no por respuesta.

.

Encontramos a Mako en un pequeño bar a las afueras de la ciudad. Se encuentra ebrio hasta la coronilla, pero aún así es mucho más honesto y abierto de lo que fue la otra noche.

Nos asegura que lo lamenta mucho, todo lo que dijo de nosotras. Sólo se sentía herido, y aún lo está. Sus ojos brillan nuevamente con lágrimas contenidas, de rabia, supongo. O de dolor, quizás. Lo cierto es que, pensándolo ahora, no ha de ser fácil ver a dos personas que amabas estar juntas y felices sin ti.

Nos cuenta que el trabajo cada vez es más difícil. Que luego de ser el guardaespaldas del Príncipe Wu fue devuelto a la policía de Ciudad República, donde había tenido exceso de trabajo y mucho estrés. Su vida personal estaba arruinada. Su única felicidad era ver a su hermano feliz con la mujer que amaba, pero era difícil aceptar que todos seguían con sus vidas mientras él sólo se pasaba los días trabajando.

\- Había sentido celos, - nos confesó. Y que – sólo dije lo que dije porque estaba muy dolido.

Korra no le entendió en un principio. Lo llamó idiota y tonto, y le dijo que tenía que entender que su vida era el resultado de las decisiones que él mismo había tomado. Que ni ella ni yo, ni Bolin o Lin eramos responsables de su miseria. Y después de ser tan dura y casi hacerlo llorar, producto de las emociones sensibilizadas gracias a los brebajes espirituosos que tendría ya horas consumiendo, Korra tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte.

\- Siempre serás importante para mi. Para nosotras, - añadió mientras tomaba mi mano también. – Eres parte del equipo Avatar. Eres mi capitán de procontrol y un gran amigo. Y aunque las cosas marchen de una manera distinta a la habitual eso no significa que seamos distintas.

Él sonrió finalmente después de eso, y nos miró a ambas con un cariño que fue capaz de robarme una lágrima o dos. Tontas hormonas que tienen que sensibilizarme en ciertas épocas del mes.

Los tres bebimos durante un rato más, y luego de que Mako se desmayara sobre la mesa, víctima de demasiado alcohol en su sistema, conseguimos quien nos llevara a los tres de vuelta a nuestro lugar secreto.

.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza que punzaba como si un maestro sangre estuviera retorciéndome la cabeza desde dentro. Mi estómago dolía igualmente, aunque no con tanta intensidad. Me encontraba en un mueble de algún lugar desconocido. Era un departamento pequeño, con un aroma bastante familiar. Una rápida mirada me hizo confirmar mis sospechas, pues Naga dormía en el área que sería la de la cocina.

A través de las ventanas entraba la luz de la mañana, cegadora como pocas veces la había visto. Tanto que mis ojos lloraron involuntariamente por unos instantes. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que algo estaba mal. Faltaban mis pantalones y mi camisa. Me encontraba en ropa interior y camiseta. Korra, ¿qué has hecho?

Recorrí con mi vista cada rincón de la pequeña sala, pero no vi ni mi ropa ni mis zapatos. Ya se me hacía tarde para llegar al trabajo. Beifong me mataría.

Me dirigí a la habitación principal, con los ánimos de mil demonios, pero al abrir la puerta mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

Ahí estaban ellas, dormidas juntas en los brazos de la otra. Korra sostenía a Asami por la cintura mientras respiraba sobre su cuello. Se veían felices, plácidas, indiferentes a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Fue en ese momento en el que comprendí lo que decían. Se veía que no eran solo habladurías los sentimientos que me habían confesado sentían por la otra.

En una silla en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba mi ropa. En silencio entré, la tome junto con mis zapatos y me marché, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a aquellas dos mujeres a las que había amado con tanta fuerza. A las que sin querer había lastimado tanto. Verlas juntas me hizo sentir feliz. De alguna manera algo bueno sucedió tras mi charlatanería. Ellas terminaron estando juntas, viviendo la vida que deseaban vivir, sin importarles lo que podría pensar la gente de ellas.

Honestamente, aunque me sea un tanto extraño, las amo sin importar las circunstancias. Como amigas, como hermanas inclusive. Y el hecho de que se tengan la una a la otra me conforta increíblemente.

Cierro la puerta silenciosamente. Me visto y me dirijo a la cocina, donde le doy un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la nariz a la perra oso polar que está dormida en el suelo. Me dirijo a la puerta e intento ser silencioso mientras salgo. No quiero ser quien que interrumpa aquel amor de Avatar capaz de hacerme entender, incluso a mi, que inclusive aquellas cosas que no comprendemos no son malas por el simple hecho de ser diferentes.

 **Fin.**


End file.
